La verdadera razón
by Rukineko1
Summary: La integrante más joven de la familia Berlitz tiene una duda sobre sus padres, ella quiere saber, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que…?Commonershipping.
1. La verdadera razón de Platinum

Una serie de one shot (este y otro más ¬_¬), de COMMONERSHIPPING y el resultado de esta linda pareja, una mini platinum XD.

Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten.

* * *

_La verdadera razón de Platinum_

En una de las cientos de habitaciones de la mansión Berlitz, se encontraba una pequeña niña no más de 5 años de edad. Esta niña es conocida como Ángel de apariencia similar a su madre con la única excepción de poseer los hermosos ojos de su padre al igual que el color de cabello. Sus padres son dos de los 15 famosos pokedex holders. Mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama, un hombre, quien compartía rasgos físicos parecidos, se encontraba sentado al lado.

**No se vale, ¿Por qué mamá están injusta?** – Dice Ángel enojada en forma de puchero.- **Papá, dime el por qué. **

**Angel, sabes muy bien la razón. Además, sé que Platinum te perdonara.** – Aquel hombre le muestra una gran sonrisa, que le transmitió una agradable sensación a Ángel. – **si te portas bien, tal vez te quite pronto el castigo.**

**Mmm… está bien. Pero como mi papá es un gran hombre y me quiere mucho me traerá unas ricas galletas, ¿verdad? **– Dice en una forma de convencer a su padre, más la cara de niña con ojitos cristalinos, le fue imposible a su padre negarse.

**Qué tal si te preparo unas ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate y una malteada de fresa.** – Ante aquella propuesta, la niña sonríe y asiente repetidamente. Se podía ver en su rostro mostraba una felicidad y que le provocó una sonrisa a su padre. – **solo no le digas a tu madre porque si no – **

Una voz seria interrumpió el gran momento de alegría. – **¿Si no que? ¿Diamond, cuantas veces te he dicho sobre consentir a Ángel cuando está castigada? **

Diamond y Ángel con nerviosismo voltearon hacia dicha voz**.- P-Platinum, pensé que estabas d-dormida.** – una mujer con gran parecido a la niña se encontraba en la gran puerta elegante, y su cara no era de alegría precisamente.

**Pues pensaste mal. Ángel, sabes que estas castigada, no tienes que aprovecharte de la inocencia de tu padre.** – Ambos mencionados temían ser descubiertos, pero al final lo fueron, suspirado pesadamente por haber sido descubiertos. Platinum al notar eso se dio cuenta que ambos habían aceptado su error, sonrió y dijo. **– Sin embargo, no has cenado nada y ni Diamond y yo tampoco. Creo que sería el momento perfecto para que cenemos, ¿no les parece?**

**¡Enserio, Mamá! **– exclama Ángel muy contenta. Provocando que se levantara y empezara a saltar – **¡Eso es genial!**

Diamond y Platinum miraban como su hija saltaba alegremente, para que luego él se levantara y se dirigiera hacia la cocina. – **Preparare unos rica sorpresa, en unos 10 minutos pueden bajar.** – dicho eso sale de la habitación.

**¡¿Oíste eso mamá?! ¡Cuando papá dice eso significa que será algo sabroso! – **aquella alegría le provoco a Platinum soltar una leve risa. Ya cansada de saltar se sienta en el borde de la cama.

**Ángel, tengo una duda.** – llamando la atención de la mencionada. – **¿Por qué casi te peleabas con las hijas de los otras familias durante la fiesta de familiar? **

Ángel de estar alegre-cansada paso a seria-enojada. – **Ellas se burlaron…** - lo dijo tan bajo que Platinum no pudo oír, así que decidió sentarse a un lado de ella. – **¡Ellas se burlaron de papá!**

Sorprendida por el rápido cambio de humor de su hija, relajo el rostro. – **Pero no tiene de malo burlase. Tu papá es un comediante es lógico que sus bromas la hagan reírse.**

**¡NO, MAMÁ! ¡Ellas se burlaron porque según ellas él solo quería aprovecharse de tu dinero! –** Platinum sabía que su hija iba explotar y antes de que lo hiciera empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña hija. - **¡Y que tú eras una tonta al caer tan bajo de un "estúpido comediante"! ¡Y por haberlo escogido en vez de todos esos pretendientes que tenías, que según ellas eran más ricos, inteligentes, y guapos! ¡Mi papá es más es más guapo que todos esos tontos, ¿verdad, mamá?!**

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Platinum y con voz suave y profunda. - **¿Estas más tranquila?** – Ángel asiente violentamente, pero más calmada que antes. - **En eso tienes razón, tu papá es más guapo que todos ellos. **– Ángel sonríe con tranquilidad al escuchar las palabras de mamá. **– Es cierto tu padre no tiene la apariencia de ser una persona inteligente pero puede sorprendente a veces. Ellas tenían razón, él no era rico pero me hace sonreír y a ti también no lo puedes negar, ¿verdad? **– ambas sueltan una leve risa, eliminando el ambiente tenso que se había formado hace rato.

**Pero mamá…** - madre e hija se miran directamente a los ojos. - **¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que escogiste a papá? **

Platinum abre los ojos realmente sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan espontanea… tan significativa… tan sentimental. Una hermosa sonrisa ilumino le rostro, Ángel jamás había visto esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era única, en ella se podía ver hermoso recuerdos, sentimientos importantes en el que descartaba el AMOR.

**De una cosa estaba muy segura, él hace algo que los otros pretendientes no pudieron haber hecho, algo único. Él es la persona que más me quiere en todo el mundo.** – eso hizo sonreír a Ángel, nunca había pensado ver a su mamá tan feliz. **– y sabes algo, Ángel. No hubiera sido lo mismo si fuera otra persona. Él me hace sentir la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.**

**¡¿Enserio, mami?!** – Platinum se levanta y le estira la mano en forma de invitación.

**Y no solo eso, también me dio una hermosa niña a quien amar. **– Ángel sonrió que hasta algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, tomó la mano de su madre. – **Es hora de ir con tu padre. De seguro nos está esperando.**

**¡Siii! ¡Vamos! **– ambas salieron de la habitación muy felices. Hacia Diamond, un gran esposo y padre a la vez, capaz de defender a sus seres queridos. Sin olvidar que cocina mejor que nadie…

.

.

.

_Hay cosas que el dinero puede comprar. En especial, aquello que puede hacer feliz a un ser vivo pero puede también matarlo, algo muy engañoso, cruel y lo más dulce al mismo tiempo. Es conocido como "EL AMOR", un sentimiento fácil de mencionar y hablar de él, pero difícil de ser capaz de dar, recibir y comprender._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Aquí les traigo unas pequeñas historias de la familia Berlitz, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente es para Diamond.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será, con el fin de que yo mejore.**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. La verdadera razón de Diamond

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, que la disfruten.

* * *

_La verdadera razón de Diamond_

La integrante más joven de la familia Berlitz, Ángel, se encontraba en estos momentos sentada en el borde de la cama. Se podría decir que si molestas a la niña en estos momentos te dejaría llorando como un eevee cachorrito, había sacado cierto carácter de su madre, es decir, cuando decía que estaba molesta es que si lo estaba.

**¿Por qué mamá está siempre ocupada?** – Se sentía molesta en cierto sentido.- **me hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con ella.**- suelta un sonoro suspiro.

La noche anterior su madre le rebajo el castigo, dejándola castigada un día. Pero ese día era sábado, o sea, que los trabajadores de la mansión descansaban, y era un hermoso día para hacer un picnic familiar. Pero en la noche mientras cenaban recibieron una llamada diciendo que habían salido mal unas pruebas, Platinum tuvo que partir en la mañana junto a su mayordomo dejando a Ángel y Diamond solos en la mansión.

**¡¿Por qué tuve que heredar lo madrugador de mamá?!-** decía algo desesperada. Eran apenas las 8: 32 de la mañana, y según Ángel, era muy temprano para un sábado. Y el hecho de que no había nadie en la mansión la desesperaba, bueno su papá estaba en casa pero lo más seguro es que siguiera dormido. Él se había levantado temprano para despedirse de Platinum aunque quería ir con ella, no se lo permitió. La razón, no quería ser un estorbo en el laboratorio.

**¡ESO ES! ¡PAPÁ!-** salta de la cama y corre hacia afuera de la habitación, pues como no había nadie no le importaba salir en camisón de tela rosada.

A pesar de que la mansión era ENORME, ella nunca se perdía como su padre, que él con trabajo recordaba las habitaciones básicas.

Ángel estaba abriendo lentamente la habitación de su padre para que no fuera descubierta. Quería asustarlo. Ve la elegante habitación con hermosos adornos y retratos familiares, en el centro hay una cama matrimonial, su punto de atención.

Se acerca al costado de la cama donde se ve un bulto tapado de sabanas**.- jijij… papá se asustara como una niña igual que el tío Pearl**.- susurra. Levanta los brazos preparada para dar un gran grito.

**¿Qué yo que?-** una voz algo floja suena detrás de ella.

**¡AAAHHHH!**- el grito lo más seguro es que se haya escuchado por toda la mansión. Ella cae al suelo del miedo, para rápidamente esconderse bajo de la cama.

**¿EH? ¿Ángel?-** el dueño de la voz no era ni más ni menos que su padre, Diamond. Se inclina para poder verla.- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Ángel sale rápidamente de bajo de la cama y salta a los brazos de su padre.- **Papi, me asustaste.**

**Pero tú me quieras asustar, ¿o no?-** le dice con cierto toque de burla. Ella infla los cachetes molesta.-**Muy bien, ¿y que te trae hasta aquí?**

**No puedo ver a mi querido papá. **

**Estas aburrida, ¿verdad?**- la empieza a caminar mientras la trae en los brazos.

**Si… es que pensé que tal vez pudiéramos hacer algo juntos. O tal vez platicar de algo.- ** Diamond recuesta a su hija en la cama mientras él toma asiento.- **oye, papá… ¿Por qué escogiste a mamá?**

Diamond miraba con sorpresa a su hija.- **¿Eh?**

**O sea, ¿Por qué te casaste con mamá?**- Ángel ponía mucha atención a los gestos de Dia. Era raro verlo serio pero a la vez pensativo.- **¿Papá?**

Una sonrisa muy tierna se asoma por los labios de Diamond. Con voz tranquila y alegre dice.- **Porque la amo.**

**¿Eh?-** ahora el turno de Ángel de estar confundida. Solo eso, ella quería saber más.- **Así nada más. Con solo un "porque la amo". ¡¿Eso todo?!**- realmente se sentía algo molesta, pensó que su padre sería más explícito o más cariñoso, se habrá equivocado. Y así un montón de dudas se llenó la cabeza.

Diamond veía divertida la actitud de su hija. Al ver que la empezó a confundir más de lo que estaba.- **¿Qué significa para ti, "te quiero"?**

Ángel de estar sumergida en sus dudas, que gracias a la pregunta es sacada del trance. "Te quiero"… ¿Qué es "te quiero"?, era lo que vagaba por su cabeza. Hasta que se le viene una idea.- **¿es que quieres a una persona**?-Ni ella misma podía definir esas palabras, a pesar de que las usaba muy seguido.

"**Te amo" tiene muchos significados parecidos al de un "te quiero". Sin embargo, son totalmente diferentes aunque muchas personas dicen que son iguales. Un "te quiero" se puede definir cuándo te agrada esa persona un cierto nivel muy fuerte, es que le tienes cariño a esa persona es importante para ti pero no lo es todo.**

**¿Y un "te amo"? –**realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar cual era la diferencia entre esas dos frases.- **¿pero un "me gustas"? ¿Qué es?**

Diamond sonrió ante la otra pregunta.- **todas esas frases tienen un significado diferente, pero se relacionan a su vez. Creando un ciclo que depende de la persona.**

**¿Papi, no entiendo? **

**Sabes cómo conocimos a Platinum, Pearl y yo.**

**Si, mamá dijo que los confundió con los guardaespaldas. Y que ustedes no sabía nada de ella y creyeron que eran la guía turística, pero se encontraron con los guardaespaldas y les pidieron que la cuidaran.- **dice terminando con una sonrisa. Era muy gracioso todo ese enredo.

**Bueno en cierta parte.-** Ángel miraba con duda a su padre.- **cuando la vi sabes que fue lo primero que pensé de ella. "Es muy hermosa… como una princesa". No hubo ninguna palabra entre nosotros en ese momento y sentí como afecto hacia ella, sin conocerla bien. Al principio pensé que era simple atracción física. **

**Ehhh… papá es todo un loquillo.-** haciéndole burla a su padre. Este simple se sonroja.

**Entonces pensé que la "quería", y deje pasarlo por alto esos incomodos pero agradables sentimientos. Durante el viaje que hicimos con ella era realmente agradable, feliz y tranquilo; a pesar de que Sinnoh era amenazado. Cuando se terminó todo ese peligro, teníamos que salvar a los guardaespaldas de tu madre. Estuvimos una temporada separados de ella, tu tío Pearl y yo tuvimos que cumplir con nuestro trabajo así como ella. Es cuando me di cuenta de Platinum me empezaba a gustar.**

**¿Y cuál es la diferencia?**

**Eso significa que su presencia me hacía falta, me incomodaba que no estuviera ahí, tenerla ahí a mi lado riéndose de los manzais que hacíamos. Pero luego empecé a verla más que un gusto estar a su lado, aquella tranquilidad se volvió necesidad y es cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella.**

**Ahh~ eso es muy tierno…-** dice imaginándose a sus padres más jóvenes tomados de las manos.- **¿ Y qué hiciste después?**

**Yo no dije nada… tenía miedo perder la amistad de los tres.**

**¿Los tres?**- dice confundida Ángel

**Porque yo creía que a tu tío le gustaba ella al igual que yo… o de que ella me rechazara o preferiría a Pearl… realmente me sentía muy mal en esa época.**

…**-** Ángel susurra algo pero no es oíble.

**¿Qué pasa, Ángel? ¿Te sientes mal?**- se empieza preocupar Diamond al ver ninguna reacción de parte de Ángel.

**¡¿Por qué siempre papá piensa en otros en vez de él?!** – lágrimas de coraje salían de los pequeños ojos de la niña**.- ¡Papá siempre piensa en otros en vez de él! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!**

**Porque son lo más valioso de mi vida.**- ella sorprendida por las palabras**.- haría cualquier cosa para que ellos sean felices y sanos.**- Diamond abraza por sorpresa a Ángel, y esta le corresponde con mucha necesidad.- **este abrazo… es amor… el amor no necesariamente tiene que ser en la pareja, también puede ser en la familia… en los amigos… en aquellas personas que marcaron tu vida. Solo que se ama de diferente manera… Uno puede llegar a querer a cualquiera, pero amar a cualquiera no, ya que es un sentimiento mucho más profundo…no lo olvides, Ángel.**

Los ojos de Ángel se abre con sorpresa… ahora entendía porque mamá había escogido a él como su esposo. Realmente entendía el amor de sus padres y el de todos que la rodeaban, ahora solo faltaba ella para encontrar el otro amor de ella…

**Sabes cuales fueron las palabras para decirle a tu madre que la amaba.**- el abrazo se deshizo lentamente, para mirarse a los ojos directamente.- "**Este plebeyo quiere ser tu caballero en tu historia, ¿Me lo permitiría, Princesa?"**

Una risa cariñosa provino de la pequeña niña. Y al ver que sus dudas fueron resueltas se sentía satisfecha.

**Sabes… tu mamá llegara pronto y creo que le gustaría un pastel de chocolate. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a preparar un pastel?**

**¡Enserio! ¡Claro que me gustaría!**- Diamond la deja en el suelo con sumo cuidado.- **ve voy a cambiar. Te veo en la cocina.**- la sonrisa de la niña iluminaba el pasillo.

Dia se quedó solo en el pasillo**.- es igual que su madre.-** dice con una tierna sonrisa.

_**12:30 de la tarde**_

Platinum se disponía a esperar que su mayordomo abriera la puerta de la mansión.

**Señorita, ¿Realmente está segura?-** el mayordomo había terminado de abrir la puerta. Miraba con duda a Platinum.

**Así es, quiero que tú tomes el día libre.-** se dispone a entrar a la mansión.- **Que pase buen día, Sebastián.**

Feliz aunque algo preocupado.- **Igualmente, me saluda a la señorita Ángel y al señor Diamond.**

Platinum entra y cierra con seguro la puerta**.- ¿Diamond? ¿Ángel? ¿Dónde están?**

Camina al pasillo hasta quedar parada en medio de la sala, quedando enternecida por la escena enfrente. Estaba Diamond dormido bocabajo en el sillón y Ángel encima de él de manera cómoda, y un delicioso pastel de chocolate de buena presentación en el centro de la mesa de la sala.

Sin decir nada, se acerca con ellos y en el espacio que sobraba de sillón se sienta. Acomoda la cabeza de Diamond en sus piernas y sonríe mientras el sueño se apodera de ella.

**Amo a mi familia.-**dice con una sonrisa adormilada, la integrante más joven de la familia Berlitz. Era el paraíso para dicha familia esos momentos de alegría y tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No confundas un "te amo" con un "te quiero", cualquiera puede quererte pero muy pocos son capaces de llegarte amar. El amor puede varía dependiendo la persona a quien se le dedica. _

_Los que te aman estarán en las buenas y en las malas al igual que el de los que te quieren, pero la única diferencia es que los que te aman darían su felicidad e incluso su vida por hacerte feliz._

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Agradezco a quienes les gusto esta historia, y los espero en otras de más de esta pareja.**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
